The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The invention relates to an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a roof assembly for a roof opening in a fixed roof part. The roof assembly includes a movable panel for opening and closing said roof opening, wherein at opposite sides of the panel flexible cover members are provided for covering lateral gaps created when the panel moves towards an open position, and further comprising two guide members extending along corresponding opposite sides of the roof opening for guiding respective parts of the open roof construction.
An open roof construction of the type referred to above is known from DE-C-44 03 163. The cover members are provided to prevent injury to an occupant of the vehicle when the open roof construction is operated and the panel is moved. The cover members are attached to the guide members in a sliding manner.